


Well, I Still Love Him No Matter What

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor adores Hank SO much, Connor probably won't, Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Hank has had multiple partners, Hank is a great Alpha, Hank might regret this, He's like 60, He's suicidal still but that hits too close to home so it's not mentioned a lot, Heat induced emotions, Heats, It's expensive to be alive, M/M, Mating, Morning After, Omega Connor, Omega Verse, Omega!Connor, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Rated M purely becuase I don't want any trouble, Sex, alpha Hank, as expected, connor is gay, connor just wants love, heat - Freeform, induced heat, kind of, kind of and yeah, litterly to sum up this fic is sick boy and then heat, loud moaning, lowkey mentions that Hank is Bi or Pan, lowkey mentions that Hank may have had a beta mate, mentions of a omegist society, mentions of at least lonely Hank, mentions of pills, mentions of sex addiction, mentions of sick, mentions of vomit, no vomiting while having sex, not going to stright up say it but we all know why, omega mistreatment lowkey, omegism, seriously Hank has pain pills on him 24/7, some lowkey paranoia, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Hank and Connor have a somewhat established platonic relationship as Alpha and Omega, however, Connor gets anxious when ever they separate, so the big show in the front of the police department is expected. Yet, Hank learns he still has more to understand about Omegas, and most importantly, Connor, with some call backs to the reason they brought Omegas to work with police anyways.Later, Connor starts acting odd, and Hank can't pinpoint why until it hits him.





	Well, I Still Love Him No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Omegaverse AU, and thought it would be cool to change up Detroit:BH with it, so, yeah :)

Connor whined, "Connor, don't do this-" The whine was louder, and more attention was attracted to them, most Alphas looking over in agitation, while Betas are somewhat sympathetic. "Connor. You don't have a temperature, I chec-" That asshole had the audacity to whimper, tail between his legs.

"Hank... I really don't feel good." The smaller man pleaded, leaning against the Alpha's left shoulder. Hank knew Connor didn't like going to the office ever since Gavin was sat next to him, but this was ridiculous overreacting.

"Connor, we ain't-" That's when Connor lurched over, and threw up. Hank was mortified, and several Alphas scooted away, unwilling to help. The small omega had been attempting to curl up on himself, and Hank could feel the trembling of Connor, little did he know, that the shaking was the preface to the tears he silently shed in embarrassment.

"Hank!" Connor barely managed, and the distress in the air made Hank's adrenaline shoot up, and some other Alphas looked over, ready to scoop up Connor, and make him feel better. Well, the adrenaline certainly did it's job when Connor violently shook, and vomited again, some young Alpha began to laugh. Needless to say, the omega began sobbing into his hands.

"Hey! No! Absolutely fucking not, you little dickhole!" Hank shouted at the Alpha, escorting Connor to the Omegan bathroom. Hank was full of adrenaline, and was tuned into Connor's every need. He helped the Omega onto the sturdy sink counter to wash his mouth out, and dry embarrassed tears with the actually decent toilet paper. "Calm down, it's okay, it's okay. If anyone else messes with you, I'll rip their fuckin' throat out." Hank growls, and looks over Connor, he didn't know the guy was this fragile. His eyes red, watery, and scared.

Connor stays quiet, but nods, grabbing Hank's hand, Hank chalks it up to a self soothing method for Omegas, the touch or smell of an Alpha at all is calming to Omegas. The old Alpha smiles in the broken sort of way he does. "I'll get you some meds, okay?" Connor doesn't really answer, and Hank takes that as an okay. As he goes to leave, he surveys the bathroom. It's so much nicer in here than the dirty Alpha bathrooms, and presumably the Beta bathrooms as well. However, it clicks in Hank's mind that perhaps Alphas are just heathens, or, that his kind just happen to like a quick fuck more, and their bathrooms are less used.

Hank leaves the Omega safely in the bathroom, and by passes the scene Connor caused, ducking out to the closest drug store.

~~~

The Alpha had lots of medication for headaches, stomach bugs, pain in general, and more, on him, or his car at all times, however Omegas were different. Their bodies can't safety take certain kinds of medicine, which is the only reason Hank had left to get any. Otherwise, Connor would be taking any regular stomach ache drug, because the stores charge three times more for Omegan medication. God, it's so expensive to be alive. Good thing Connor was the only light left in Hank's life, otherwise he wouldn't be so much as looking at Omegas... Well, that certainly reminded him of why they added the Omega to his investigation team in the first place.

Omegan are much smarter then Betas and Alphas on average, and their pheromones were found to keep Alphas focused. The calming nature of a small male Omega is more than enough to keep Alphas' heads clear. For some reason, the pheromones that relaxed male omegas give off can calm a whole lot of people, and female omegas, cause the opposite. However, adding Connor into the actual line of work was the dumbest thing they could had done. The poor guy gave off so many stress pheromones, the second he started to stutter in his first case with Hank, trying to relay the information he'd gathered. That the Alpha was sure that if the Omega murderer was anywhere nearby, that they would have come to help Connor, because damn, the place reeked.

Well, at least when Connor was at complete ease, Hank felt like he was high as a kite on weed. That was the only good part about the Omega. At least until Connor followed him around, he liked the companionship even if he wouldn't say it. But, Hank was one of the physically tallest men at the police department, and Connor latched on to him almost immediately. Of course it made sense, Connor was quite a bit smaller, and the larger impending Alpha silhouette next to him made hungry, and horny, but smaller, Alphas leave him alone. Except for those headstrong Alphas that believed Hank is too old to put up any sort of fight, and boy were they surprised when Connor wouldn't budge, and Hank bared his yellowed fangs.

Well, he wouldn't say it to the Omega, but Hank liked the way Connor's body language and face blossomed into pure joy when the Alpha gave him a simple 'good job', or 'well done'. The way Connor's pheromones gave Hank that satisfying high.... it was delightful, and more or less purely selfish, but, saying it that way sounds bad. It was beneficial to them both. After all, Connor could pick any other Alpha.

~

Hank arrived back at the Omega bathroom, and knocked as he opened the main door, hoping not to alarm any other Omegas here, however the scent of fear hits his nose like smoke to a smoke alarm. He almost walks out, but because it may be Connor, he enters, his eyes searching the counters. Vomit's in the sink, and when he can't find the Omega there, he panics. Frantically he looks around, ready to check all the stalls, and shout, but, he finds Connor, curled up on the floor, laying beside a puddle of stomach acid, arms around his stomach. Hank had completely missed him, and almost stepped on his head.

"Connor, Connor, ya still with me?" Hank is on his knees, shaking the Omega, who's tail is so far between his legs, it's against his stomach. "Connor, come on, listen, do we need to go to the hospital?" The omega whimpers so weakly that Hank's heart physically hurts, "We're going to get you somewhere better, okay?" Connor doesn't respond, and Hank is already picking him up, damn, he could feel the adrenalin back in his veins, helping Hank push through the crowd of work Omegas and Betas that are trying to ask him something, and Alphas that wanted to pick fights.

~~~

After they got back from the hospital, the doctors had given Connor some kind of drug that made him absolutely out of it. It's a multi-purpose drug used for specifically Omegas in small doses to keep them relaxed during recovery from sicknesses, and in larger doses for surgeries or pregnancy, it does have some small side affects, like slurred speech, drowsiness, early heats, slight loss of inhibition, cramps, and other relatively harmless, but slightly agitating things, well... not like Hank read it.

And, by out of it, he meant, "Haaank! You have the most beautiful eyes, you probably don't see your own eyes that often, but they are so handsome!" Connor was leaning so far into Hank's personal space, that he was practically a distraction from the road.

"Thank you, Connor." He mumbled, half paying attention.

"I like your jacket, where'd you get it? The texture is so nice, and it smells just like you. Can I wear it some time?" There was a want in Connor's voice that Hank had never heard from him before, and it itched something in his heart.

"Uhh, no, it's mine." Hank responds in the 'shut the fuck up' tone, shutting him down, but that want picked at him.

There was silence for almost a minute, "Well, I love the way you smell, like musk, trees, and smoke, it's absolutely intoxicating." Connor tilted his head towards Hank somewhat, exposing his neck, with that want in his voice. The stuffy air of the car wasn't helping Hank's thoughts.

He didn't know what to say, but the want reminded Hank of his first time, with a beta chick. Well, not exactly... More like when he was younger, and hit on Omegan men at bar to get a nice fuck. That was it. The whiny, but drawling tone of a horny Omega who wants the touch of an Alpha on their hot, needy skin. The smell was so faint, but familiar, he knew what the Omega was wanting, the words almost fell naturally into place, "Well, would you like to bask in it?"

That was the right note, Connor held eye contact for a moment and nodded, then began lightly rocking in the passenger seat, anxiously wringing his hands. He pipped up with soft Connor whines, and that suffocating scent of lust was thick in the air, filling Hank's head, thank God they were almost home, or Hank might have just pulled over.

~~~

As they reached the house, Hank parked quickly, almost tripping over his own feet as he got out. Connor meanwhile was out of his seat, and through the driver's in a second, his fingers raced over Hank's jacket, trying to find out how to remove it, his tail wagging so hard Hank was half sure it would fall off. "Don't get too excited," Hank chuckled, slowly, and carefully back peddling to the front door, he knew the neighbors might pick up on the scent, and then he'd have Alphas from all over trying to gets their hands on Connor.

Eventually Connor finds a button, and nearly tears it off, fingers fumbling to try the next button, his nails grazing over the hole, and trying to get his brain to work with him. However, he stops when Hank places his right thumb on Connor's cheek, and index finger under his jaw, directing his head up, and neck exposed, the front door clicking open. Connor whimpered in what anyone else would have thought was pain, but it ceased the second Hank's lips made contact with Connor's skin in the front door frame, "Hank-" The small Omega held his breath as the Alpha left hickeys all over his pale skin.

Hank then proceeded to hoist Connor into the fetal position in his arms, his ears picking up on the sound of his neighbors unlocking their door. He carried the Omega inside his house, kicking the door shut, and all too suddenly Hank had the realization that Connor was in heat, slick staining the Omega's work pants, and with now wet fingers cupping Connor's ass to hold the other man. He'd never actually been with an Omega in heat, and his senses were immediately overwhelmed. God, the smell was the best part, he wanted to touch Connor all over, he wanted this to go on forever. The omega let out a half whine, half moan, breaking Hank from his thoughts, "Haaank... I need you..." The Alpha's stomach flipped, he missed hearing those words.

"Bedroom then, Con?" The Omega's slick was practically soaking his left hand now, and he could barely keep himself from just dropping Connor on the ground, and just doing him there.

"Anywhere... please, Hank." Well, the couch was better than the rug burns he'd get on the ground, but Connor would hate the couch, it smelled of Beta sex, and according to books he'd read, Omegas in heat were much more prone to be satisfied if they can't smell other mates, so he considerably took Connor to the bedroom, which smelled so heavily of lonely ruts that he thought maybe Connor wouldn't like it anymore than the couch.

The small Omega wiggled on the bed when he was laid down, getting comfortable, and taking a deep breath. It gives Hank the chance to take a good look at the man. His dick area was completely drenched in that sweet smelling slick, and Hank already knew that his house would smell like Connor for weeks, if not months. He really regretted not having an Omega mate earli- "Hank, my clothes, I need you, they are so hot..."

The way Connor said it, God. He wasted no time, and began stripping the Omega of his work clothes, giving kisses as rewards for whenever Connor whimpered his name, "Good boy, Connie, good boy." Hank mumbled as Connor began to cry 'Hank!' when the Alpha got to his pants. Hank took them off gently, and then his underwear, revealing the source of the slick, and the complete mess of the natural lube, covering everything, "Con, what a good, patient boy~" Hank hummed, leaning closer to Connor's asshole.

"Hank! Please! I want you, I NEED y-!" Connor's voice was low, and whiney, and loud, too loud, the neighboring Alpha that liked to start fights with Hank would for certain smell, and most definitely hear Connor if he kept it up, so Hank began to lick up the sweet slick, his beard tickling virgin skin. Whenever he neared Connor's hole, the Omega whined, and his thighs shook, resisting any urge to shut his legs, "Hank! Hank, please!" He whined, and as soon as Hank's tongue proded at the ring of muscle, Connor moaned loudly, "Ahh! Hank!" The Omega absent mindedly used his feet to try and force the Alpha's tongue in further.

Hank removed his tongue from Connor, and instead added a finger, which the Omega moaned around, beginning to moan Hank's name like he was attempting to summon him, "Ohhhh Hank! Hank! God, Hank!" The second finger caused Connor to practically convulse, whining, and whimpering so loud that the knock on the door is expected. Damn Alpha neighbors. Needless to say, Hank doesn't bother getting up, and he's sure Connor didn't even hear it because he's crying out praise as the two fingers scissor him, stretching gently.

"Okay Connie, I want you to howl, got it?" Hank said, his fingers retreating to unbutton his pants. Connor's legs tighten around Hank's waist, and the Omega is wiping sweat from his brow.

"What?" He licks his lips, wetting them, and trying to catch his breath, that is until he feels Hank press something much larger to his hole. "I-" The Alpha thrusts in slowly, and Connor screams in pleasure, "F-fff-fuck." The words are almost foreign coming from Connor. The thrusts come faster, and the small Omega's moans completely blocks out the more insistent knocks on the door, but not Sumo's barks.

"Sumo! Shut up!" Hank shouts, barely able to keep himself from moaning as he thrusts. A small Connor hand grabs Hank's wrist, tightening as if he'd lose the Alpha if he let go. Connor's other hand gripped the sheets, almost ripping them.

Hank leaned his head down as he reached closer to climax, the small Omega maneuvered up to feverishly kiss all over, the hand on the sheets lets go, instead now helping to direct Hank's lips to Connor's, and the Alpha can completely understand how much Connor has wanted this. The urgency in the way Connor kisses is enough for Hank to piece together that the Omega has wanted this since he met him, he's treasuring the moment in case it never happens again, trying to memorize Hank's mouth with his tongue, and the vague taste of alcohol still lingering since the hospital.

Hank kisses back, not too lustfully, somewhat slow, and calmly, reassuring to Connor that this won't be the only kiss. He slowly separates from their lips, and begins to make a hickey or two on Connor's bruising skin, before he bites into the Omega's skin, and Connor began to sob, chanting Hank's name, "Hank! Hank! Hank! HANK! Ohhhh, Godd, Hank!!!" Connor twitched, and trembled, as he came. Hank stayed completely quiet, gritting his teeth, as his knot swelled, and he came, locking himself to Connor.

Connor panted, making small, satisfied sighs as Hank wanted badly to lay down, huffing to try and catch his breath. Suddenly he realizes that there was a tapping at the window. He turned to it, and luckily the blinds were down, but the fact that some Alpha could be lurking outside made him on edge, so he waited for what felt like half an hour. After he was positive the voyeuristic Alpha was gone, he kneeled over Connor's long been sleeping form, gently lapping at the bite he left. It could be considered a mating mark to some, but, Hank knew better. It was the mark of sex. Omegas often can't cum without the bite, he'd met one that could, and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, but, most Omegas need it. It's rather unlikely for an Omega to cum from a simple bite, but after some stimulation, all Omegas can.

After about ten more minutes, Hank's knot had began to return to normal, and he could move around inside Connor again, who moaned softly in his sleep. God, this Omega is his world, Hank thinks, looking over the soft face, and the hickeys he'd left. He wanted to give Connor the world, and so much more.

~~~~~

Hank is woken up by the shower across the hall, and the overwhelming smell of Connor; he feels better then he has in years. The Alpha sees a new pair of clothing sitting on his nightstand, and that he's laying properly on the bed. Hank sits up, and begins to look through the outfit, it's the clothing he wore a few days ago, but newly washed. 'God, Connor's a saint' he thinks to himself, and begins to exchange his last night clothes for the clean ones, noticing his bedroom is spotless, and that his jacket is gone. After he's standing, he hears the shower has shut off, and mild humming, as Connor walks past Hank's bedroom to the living room, saying hello to Sumo.

The Alpha wanders to the door, and pokes his head out to smell pancakes. "Hey, Connie, what are you doing?" Connor is crouched beside the dog, and looks up immediately like he's in trouble.

"Oh, I've made breakfast for you, lieutenant!" Connor responds, standing, and Hank can't believe they are back to this lieutenant shit again, but, he'd work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This took like, a week to write, please love it as much as I do.


End file.
